The present invention relates to devices for injecting, administering, infusing, delivering or dispensing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to dose setting mechanisms for an injection device and, more particularly, to a dose setting mechanism by which a dose, amount or quantity of a substance to be dispensed from an injection device can be set or selected.
Document DE 202 09 051 U1 discloses an injection device with a dose setting element blocked or locked in an end position, which is able to effect a rotating movement relative to the housing in a first direction as far as an end position to select a product dose and in an opposite direction. The dose setting element is coupled with a conveying mechanism by which a selected product dose can be dispensed from a reservoir. An anti-rotation mechanism prevents a rotating movement of the dose setting element beyond an end position in the first direction of rotation.
Patent specification EP 0 828 527 B1 discloses an injection device with a longitudinally displaceable drive sleeve, a printed dose label to enable a reading to be taken of a dose to be injected, and a mechanism which prevents the injection device from being charged when the supply in an ampoule has been completely used. An actual possible dose which can be administered can be read from the dose setting mechanism on a dose scale provided in the region of a top end of the drive sleeve.
A dose setting mechanism for an injection device with a translation ratio is known from German patent application No. 10 2005 001 159.4. A small dose quantity can be exactly set and dispensed.
WO 2004/078239 A1 discloses a medicament administering device with a housing with an internal thread, a dose selection sleeve with a thread which locates in the internal thread of the housing, a rotating sleeve which is releasably connected to the dose selection sleeve and a coupling disposed between the dose selection sleeve and rotating sleeve. The two sleeves are able to rotate relative to the housing when coupled. When the dose selection sleeve and rotating sleeve are uncoupled, the dose selection sleeve can be rotated relative to the housing whereas the rotating sleeve is locked to prevent a rotation relative to the housing, thereby enabling an axial movement of the rotating sleeve so that a force is transmitted in the longitudinal direction to the proximal end of the medicament administering device.
DE 10 2005 023 824 A1 discloses a dose setting mechanism for setting a dose to be dispensed from an injection device, with a setting element including a setting sleeve and a priming element, a rotating sleeve which can be rotated out of the dose setting mechanism to prepare for dispensing a dose. A stop is provided on the setting element and a complementary stop is provided on the priming element so that a rotating movement of the priming element relative to the setting element can be restricted by the stops. A method of setting a dose to be dispensed from an injection device is also disclosed. The method includes setting a dose to be dispensed by using a setting element, e.g., a setting sleeve, and priming the injection device by using a priming element, e.g. a rotating sleeve, which, by a rotating movement, enables the set dose to be dispensed from the injection device in a subsequent step. The setting operation is uncoupled from the priming operation.
WO 02/053214 A1 discloses a dose setting mechanism for use in combination with a container filled with liquid. The dose setting mechanism is designed to permit a repeated injection of individually set liquid doses from the container. The dose setting mechanism comprises a housing, a drive element connected to the housing and designed to eject a liquid dose from the container, a spring element mounted in the housing, and a dose setting system mounted in the housing and connected to the spring element. The dose setting system comprises a dose setting element which can be moved in a first direction against the biasing force of the spring element to a selected setting position, the movement of the dose setting element being accompanied by a tensing of the spring; and a lock element connected to the housing and designed to retain the dose setting element in the set position against the biasing force of the spring element, wherein, when the lock element is triggered, the dose setting element drives the drive element to eject a set dose from a container filled with liquid, wherein the force for ejecting the set dose is transmitted by the spring element, and wherein the dose setting element is able to move in a second direction to enable the setting position to be selectively set.